lgdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Plume de Foudre/Traduction pour Py
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68UPqsVhQAg de 00:00 à 03:37 Jumping up and down the floor, S'agitant sur place (en fait j'arrive pas trop à traduire cette phrase donc ça promet pour la suite XD), de Houx se lève, elle vient de tuer Pelage de Granit (qui est hors du champ de caméra) My head is an animal. Ma tête est un animal. secoue sa tête, du sang coule de sa bouche et elle en a sur les joues dans ses yeux verts... And once there was an animal, Et une fois, il y eu un animal, quand on dézoome, c'est en fait des herbes médicinales près de Croc Jaune, dans sa tanière de guérisseuse It had a son that mowed the lawn. Celui-ci avait un fils qui tondait la pelouse. tourne la tête, et avec un changement de plan, on voit son fils couché sur le dos dans l'herbe la regarder, puis cligner des yeux The son was an ok guy, Le fils était un bon gars, Brisure joue près d'un marais, sous le regard de sa mère, que l'on voit de dos They had a pet dragonfly. Ils avaient une libellule apprivoisée. saute sur une libellue et la plaque au sol, doucement The dragonfly it ran away, La libellule s'enfuit, libellule s'envole, et le champ de caméra la suit But it came back with a story to say. Mais elle revint avec une histoire à raconter. elle se pose à nouveau, c'est près de Plume Brisée, qui est aux portes de la mort, avec sa mère à ses côtés ♫ Instrumental 17 secondes : Animation de quelques scènes de la vie de 'Brisée, libre à celui qui animera de choisir :3 ♫ With her dirty paws and furry coat, Avec ses pattes sales (de sang, de péchés?) ''et son pelage ébourrifé, ''(littéralement c'est son manteau de fourrure, mais je trouve ça plus... parlant, pour LGDC, et ça peut être interpréter comme ça donc j'en profte ^^) de personnage avec maintenant Ombre d'Érable, dont le poil est ébourriffé par le vent She ran down the forest slope. Elle couru à travers la pente de la forêt (oké cette phrase est moche xD). descend une pente de la forêt mais sans ces chatons, qui sont déjà morts The forest of talking trees, La forêt des arbres qui parlent, trois chatons, transparents avec des contours blancs, la regarde tristement mais elle passe devant eux sans les voir They used to sing about the birds and the bees. Qui avaient l'habitude de chanter au sujet des oiseaux et des abeilles. fantôme d'Ombre d'Érable (le fantôme de l'ancienne elle, le fantôme de son esprit, en gros elle même avant qu'elle ne dégènère) apparaît derrière eux et enroule sa queue autour d'eux pour les protéger, tandis que la vrai Ombre d'Érable saute par dessus un tronc sur son chemin en sortant du champ de la caméra The bees had declared a war, Les abeilles avaient déclaré une guerre, elle retombe de son saut, elle est dans la Forêt Sombre, et regarde autour d'elle, des yeux jaunes et rouges clignotent dans les buissons The sky wasn't big enough for them all. Le ciel n'était pas assez grand pour eux tous. monte sur une sorte de Promontoire dans le Forêt Sombre, et on voit Patte de Neige en sortir, ainsi qu'Étoile du Tigre, Éclair Noir, Plume de Faucon et un peu n'importe quel chat qui s'y trouve, et montre bien sa supériorité par rapport aux autres en mode "wesh wesh je me la pète lol mdr" The birds, they got help from below, Les oiseaux recurent de l'aide d'en bas (ou de "ceux d'en bas" comme tu veux), la Great Battle, Feuille de Lys affronte quelque esprits "noirs" de la Forêt Sombre From dirty paws and the creatures of snow. Des pattes sales et des créatures de neige Patte de Neige et Plume de Faucon la tue ♫ Instrumental 38 secondes : Animations de quelques scènes de la vie d'Ombre d'Erable, et de la Great Battle] ♫ And for a while things were cold, Et pendant un moment, les choses furent calmes la bataille du Clan du Sang, Fléau fait face a Etoile du Tigre, il se regardent (slides des deux personnages) They were scared down in their holes. Ils étaient effrayés et blottis dans leurs trous (terriers, camp). passe sur une image défilante de la foule de chats, effrayés, regardant la scène The forest that once was green, La forêt qui fut autrefois verte, du retour sur la scène entre Fléau et Etoile du Tigre, ce dernier est éntendu dans une flauqe de sang et Fleéau se lèche la patte Was colored black by those killing machines. Fut teintée de noir par ces machines à tuer . de Feu tué par Fléau But she and her furry friends Mais elle et ses amis à fourrure, de Feu se "réveille" de son séjour au Clan des Étoiles, avec Étoile Bleue en transparents avec des contours blanc en position de combat à ses côtés Took down the queen bee and her men. Renversèrent la reine des abeilles et ses hommes (sa troupe, ses soldats quoi ^^). de Feu et Étoile Bleue sautent d'un même élan sur Fléau, qui les regarde avec peur et étonnement And that's how the story goes, Et c'est ainsi que l'histoire se termine, du corps mort de Tornade Blanche, son esprit se lève de son corps et miaule vers le ciel The story of the beast with those four dirty paws. L'histoire de la bête avec ces quatres pattes sales. de plusieurs chats des quatre Clan autour de la dépouille de Fléau, et avec eux quelques chats du Clan des Étoiles (toujours représentés de la même façon ♫ Instrumental de 2:29 à 3:37 : Plusieurs images (pas obligés d'animer sur ça héhé :3) de "méchants" de LGDC, ou de scènes "frappantes" qui ne sont pas apparus précédement dans le scénario (exemple: mort de Jolie Plume, de Pelage de Brume pleurant sous la pluie, mort d'Étoile de Feu, de Petite Feuille, incendie du Clan du Tonnerre, avec le sauvetage de Patte d'Épine, départ d'Étoile du sapin, etc, etc...) ♫ Catégorie:Billets de blog